This invention relates to a multi-function painter""s tool, and, more particularly, it relates to a tool useful in the various functions of releasing the sealed cover of a plastic pail, combing a paint brush, scraping paint from a roller, and scraping pliable material onto a surface such as putty, plaster, spackling and the like.
The prior art is already aware of painter""s tools and the like for performing various functions useful to the painter. One of those functions is the releasing of a sealed cover from a plastic container, along with the aforementioned functions. In those prior tools, such as those cited in the filings herein, there is a claw or hook which attaches to the pail cover for prying the cover off the pail. Also, there are paint brush combs, paint roller scrapers, and putty knife items for scraping and applying pliable material.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a multi-function tool that combines into only one tool all the elements for performing the various afore-mentioned functions, and doing so with optimum positioning of the elements relative to a handle, for maneuvering all the elements thereon. Thus, there is a solid handle which presents leverage for a claw for releasing a pail cover, and the handle supports a paint brush comb, a paint roller scraper, and a putty scraper.
Additionally, the present invention provides a multi-function painter""s tool which includes a hook at one end of the handle opposite the location of the claw which is at the handle other end. With that arrangement, the tool can be suspended by its hook from a ladder rung or like horizontal support, and a paint can bail can latch onto the claw to thereby suspend the paint can from the support.
In the aforementioned suspension, the paint brush comb and the paint roller scraper are preferably disposed directly above the paint can so the excess paint from both the comb and the scraper falls into the can below. Thus, there is a clean function and there is a reduction of the amount of the paint, and the paint brush and the paint roller will retain only a minimal amount of paint and therefore avoid both a waste of paint and a crusting of paint on the paint brush and the paint roller. That improves upon the usual painter""s practice of scraping the brush against the can rim where the surplus paint messes the rim. The comb and the roller scraper are both available for their respective functions when the tool is not mounted on a ladder rung and instead the tool handle by itself is being held.
The tool of this invention is preferably of only one piece of material, preferably elastic, which is sturdy and easily cleaned of paint. It is arranged with considerable beam strength for exerting a large torque, such as onto a pail cover for the release prying, and the hook is available for presenting additional leverage in the torquing action. The hook is also located to have the suspended can in the upright position off the ladder rung or like horizontal support.